Radio frequency (RF) communication systems that receive and send signals typically include devices such as a radio transceiver, a filter and power amplifier. Each device has to be selected to work with the other devices. Moreover, each device needs to be tuned and calibrated to work with each other. Hence, putting together a working communication system that works as desired takes some effort.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient method of forming a communication system.